The Bet
by Grasi Andrade
Summary: All Levi intended was to drink his tea quietly, but Hanji ruined his plans when she came up with a deal he could not refuse. (LeviHan) Smut/Fluff


This fanfic was based in an interview were Isayama stated that Levi doesn't get drunk.

It has sexual content, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and their characters belong to Hajime Isayama, Kodansha and WIT Studio. No money is being made from this work.

* * *

It was around midnight, almost every soldier was asleep in Scouting Legion's HQ, when Levi decided to go to the communal kitchen to make some tea for himself. As usual, he was having trouble sleeping.

After preparing a teapot with black tea he went to the canteen, thinking that he would be alone, but to his surprise there was a single soul sitting with a bottle of wine. He considered ignoring her, but as soon as Hanji saw him she lifted her arms and began to call him excitedly.

"Hey, Levi, what a coincidence! Come, sit here with me!"

"Shut up, shitty glasses! You're going to wake everyone like that." He scolded her, whilst siting on the other side of the table facing her.

"Oh, my bad! So what brings you here so late? Trouble to sleep?"

She hit the spot, but he din't answered, just poured himself some tea and took a sip.

"Where is your assistant?" He asked about the tall blonde one, who usually did not miss the opportunity to accompany someone when it came to alcohol.

"Moblit said he was having a hangover today, apparently yesterday he drank enough for the whole week. Hahaha"

"So what are you doing here? Drinking alone is fucking depressing."

"And you were not going to do the same?"

"I meant about alcohol. There's never a bad time to drink tea."

"The same for wine, especially because of the life we lead." She lifted the glass for him and then took a sip. "Now that I realized, I don't think I've ever seen you drinking."

"That's because I don't drink alcohol."

"Why not?" She asked startled as if he had said he did not shit for days.

"Because it tastes like pig's piss."

"Well, I've never tasted pig's urine before, but I guess some drinks can taste as bad as that. However, most of the time people do not drink because of the taste, you know. It's rather due to its effects on the human body, and in our case, to forget things for a while."

"Yeah, I know. But this doesn't happen to me."

"What?"

"The effects. I don't get drunk."

"That's not possible! Everybody can get drunk!" She spoke exaltedly.

"Not me."

"Biologically speaking that doesn't make any sense! You probably just didn't drink enough or drunk the right things." She paused for a minute before continuing. "You know what, I bet I can get you drunk!"

"No, thanks."

"Oh come on, Levi! It's not like you have some better thing to do now." Hanji said getting excited. "And we could make things more interesting."

"Like how?" He asked, though he was not curious at all.

"Hmmm..." The Squad Leader thought for a moment what could possibly take the neat freak's attention and then she found the perfect thing. "If you win, I promise take a bath every day for a month."

Yeah, that worked. "Three months."

"Two months." She tried to bargain.

"Three or nothing."

"Deal!" She extended her hand to him to make official. He ignored.

"If I loose, what I have to do?"

"Just making you get drunk is enough prise for me. I really want know what kind of drunk you will be... the happy one, the crybaby, maybe the pervert kind?" She provoked him.

"Tch. Let's get started already with this shit, before I change my mind."

"Great!" Hanji cheerfully got up to pick other glass for the raven-haired man, she was so excited for conduct this experiment! She would have to remember the details to take notes later on. "Now, I think we must began with wine, it tastes better."

"Whatever." He replied with his typical frown.

The brunette served Levi a glass of wine and filled her own glass, then began to talk about the most varied subjects while they drank. Most of time about titans, of course, but also gossips about the soldiers, the biology of humans and other animals, plants, all kind of science shit, poop jokes and germs. The last one caught his attention a bit, but he just stayed quiet, drinking the red thing - which not taste as bad as he thought.

After what has it seemed forever and three bottles of wine later, Hanji was feeling frustrated. That was not working, at least not for him. She on the other hand was already altered, even with her high tolerance.

She even tried to offer him whiskey from Erwin's private collection - which she would definitely receive a scold from him after - but the most she got was a little blush on his face.

"Oh, I think it's starting to work! You're blushing Levi, how cute!" She stated as she pointed to his face.

"Working only for you! You're already a fucking mess."

"Oh come on, don't be so rude! I could take good care of you. I don't bite... too much." She said trying to flirt with him.

"Cut the crap, four-eyes."

"Tch. What a boring man you are." She spoke with disapproval.

 _'I don't know anymore if this is worth the bet. I should have asked for a whole year!'_ The captain thought - with a even bigger scowl - already wanting call it a day.

But before he could say anything, Hanji began unbuttoning her shirt. "Oh, it's so hot in here." With the first two buttons from her shirt open, she climbed onto the table and leaned over, showing to Levi the little valley between her breasts. He widened his eyes slightly.

"Okay, that's enough!" He said, getting up from the table. "I won."

"What? Nooo! I have not finished my experiment yet!" She whimpered, refusing to leave the table. Realizing that there was no point in arguing with a clearly drunk person, he decided to put her on his shoulders to take her to her room even if it was against her will. This woman was also too stubborn to admit she lost the bet.

"Hey, Levi! What are you doing, you pervert!" She complained, wiggling her arms in protest.

"Stop moving so much or I'll knock you down! And I'm just taking you to your quarters, before you start throwing up all over the place."

"But this is unfaaair... I'm sure I was so close!"

"Not a little. And don't think about not complying with the bet! You'll bathe every day for the next three months, even if I have to wash you myself!"

"Hmm... would you like that, right?" Hanji said provocatively.

"No wa... OI! Did you just grabed my ass?"

"Oops! I think my hand slipped! Hahaha"

"Tch. Crazy woman!"

 _'So she's that kind of drunk... Who's the pervert now?'_ He thought irritably.

When they arrived Hanji's room, Levi just kicked the door to open it.

"Now, bedtime." He said, preparing to just throw her on the bed and then finally go to his own room. But what he didn't expect was for Hanji to cling to his neck, causing them both to fall on the bed, she over him.

"Oi, shitty glasses! What the hell you think you're doing?"

"Leviii, sleep with me!" She whined, still grabbed to his neck.

"No fucking way! Now get off of me!" He said, trying to get away from her, but the damned woman was strong. Obviously he could break loose off her if he used his strength, but he din't want to hurt her.

"Please, stay!" She begged, looking into his eyes this time.

"You even know what you asking me for?"

"Yes. To have sex with me." She said bluntly.

This startled him. Even after all this time they known each other, Hanji still can get him by surprise like that. "Shit... How drunk are you to say that?"

She thought for a while, then said. "Drunk enough to know that I want do this. Not so drunk to you feel guilty about taking advantage."

He was shocked. Again. She was not joking.

But he couldn't do this. Actually, Levi never had sex before. He never had any kind of romantic interactions with anyone, just one time when he was a teenager, one girl gived him a peck, just it. Usually people were too afraid of him to get too close or to try anything like that. Only two women showed no fear of him, Isabel, wich was like a little sister to him and of course this abnormal, Hanji Zoe.

It wasn't like he gived a shit for all this relatioship thing. He had no time for this crap, after all the fucking world was a hellhole! Besides his occasionally jerk off - because he still had needs - he didn't even think much of it.

But now there she was offering this to him.

"Seriously, let me go." He asked.

Hanji bowed her lips in discontent, then sighed. "Levi, tell me..." She pushed him in the bed, making her be on top of him, in the same time that she was undoing the rest of the buttons of her shirt. "I'm really that unattractive?" She asked with a deep voice, opening her shirt and revealing to him her fully exposed breasts.

 _'Damn.'_ The captain cursed internally, whilst staring her. Her hair was almost completely loose from the usual ponytail. The face flushed, from the drink or for what she was doing, he didn't know. Her body slim with a slightly defined abdomen. And her breasts, yeah they were small but perky and beautiful. He could feel his pants getting more tight. _'No, she's not unattractive at all!'_

Before he realized he was raising his hand. Without saying anything he touched her belly, then slid his hand upward until reach the chest and grabbed one of her boobs, squeezing a little, which made her let out a low moan.

 _'Screw this!'_ Levi raised his body so he could put a nipple in his mouth and suck it. One arm was wrapping around her, while his free hand played with the other nipple. Meanwhile Hanji grasped his head bringing him closer to herself.

"Are we really doing this? Great! It's so long since last time that I was already freaking out thinking that I'd never get laid again!" She chattered.

 _'So she already did it, huh? Well, it's not like this is unusual for someone of her age. I am probably the abnormal one in this matter.'_

Hanji indeed had some sexual experiences in her life. The first time was when she still was a recruit, and it wasn't very nice since it was her partner's first time too and they didn't know very well what to do - after that they did a few more times, before she chose the Survey Corps and he the Military Police. With the other three guys she was already a soldier and it was a similar situation to what they were now, since she used to flirt when she got drunk – all three were dead now. But the more time passed and her obsession with titans increased, as well as her eccentricity, the less she found partners.

After a while savoring her nipple Levi released it and left a trail of kisses in her skin until it reached her neck, where he began to suck it until it left a mark. He tugged on her hair and made her look into his eyes - was it lust what she saw? Levi hesitated for a moment looking at her lips but then he captured them in a kiss. Hanji did not used to kiss her partners in casual sex for being too personal. But he was Levi, not some random guy, so she caught his face with both hands and kissed him back. The raven-haired man deepened the kiss trying to penetrate his tongue into her mouth, she was more than happy to allow access.

They were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues and because of that they were already feeling their bodies reacting.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself, huh? I'm feeling you poking me down here." She said touching the growth that was forming in his trousers, making him groan.

With that she stepped off him and reached for the belt of his pants to loosen it, but was stopped by his hand. She looked at him confused.

"Wait. Before we continue, how about you shut the fucking door?"

The brunette looked to the door wich was indeed open, and to him again. "Okay, I'll close, but do not run away from me."

"Tch. Like I'm gonna give it up now."

She smiled at him and - for some reason he did not know - it made him blush.

As she closed the door, he catch the opportunity to took his shoes and his belt off. Hanji undressed the rest of her clothes - but not her glasses, she wanted to be able to see him clearly - and quickly back to bed, not even giving him a chance to appreciate her fully naked body.

"Where were we?" She paused, pretending she was thinking. "Oh yeah!" Once again the squad leader tried to open Levi's pants, then pulled his underwear exposing his hardened member.

She was taken by surprise, a pleasant one. "Wow, look what we have here! Despite your height you're nothing small down here, shorty."

"I'm going to punch you." He grunted irritably.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry! But you know, that was a compliment."

Before he had time to say something else, she took his erection with a firm grip and started to pump it. She touched its head and after lubricating her hand with his onw fluids she went back to cup his entire circumference, making moves down and up over and over again, with a slow pace.

 _'Damn. She is good!'_ He just stood there watching her with a frown and clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Hanji was amused to notice the slight changes in his face. But that was not all she could do, so she lowered her body and put his entire cock in her mouth, making him gasp with pleasure. Looking into his eyes, she slowly licked his full length, teasing him sucked only the top, and finally blew all of it with her mouth's pressure.

She was driving him crazy, he could feel his orgasm coming any time soon. That's when he decided to stop her, touching her head to take her attention. "Wait."

"What's it? Wasn't good?" The brunette asked, a little insecure.

"It wasn't like that. It's just... I'll not be able to hold on for much long if you continue."

"Oh. So... Let's proceed." She was already positioning herself on top of him as he stopped her once more, grabbing her arm.

"Don't."

 _'As always, a man of few words.'_ She thought. "What now?"

"Don't women need some 'preparation' before that?"

"You're seriouslly? Oh, Levi you're such a gentleman! You know, not all men are so thoughtful... Some just want to know about put their penis in our vaginas and that's it."

 _'Here we go with all that fucking babbling again.'_ He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her ferociously to shut her mouth, taking her breath away in the process. When he stopped, he looked to her and hesitate before talking. "You'll need to show me what to do."

"Anh? Why, don't you know what to do?"

He said nothing. She continued to stare at him questioningly, until she understood.

"Oh fuck! You serious?"

"I'm leaving!" The dark haired man was already getting up - he never felt so embarrassed in his entire life - when he felt a hand holding him.

"Wait Levi! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I was just surprised. I'm not judging you or anything."

Silence.

"You don't need to tell me nothing if you don't want to. But please don't leave now."

He sighed. "Fine. Show me then."

 _'Thank god! If he left now, I fear he would never have spoken to me again!'_ Thought Hanji, taking his hand with hers. "Great! So, there are few things you could do. The breasts are nice and everything else, but the real pleasure is in here." She put his hand in her sex and continued to teach him with details about how to pleasure a woman, telling him all her sensitive spots, talking about the clit, and soon Levi needed no further explanation.

He was a good learner, she had to admit. At the same time that he pleased her with his hand, playing with her wet folds and clit, he sucked on her nipple. She was not talking anymore, her words replaced with moans. Noticing the she was already soaking his fingers with her fluids the man decided to put one finger in her opening. Her damp warm cavity was clenching his finger making he feel like he couldn't be inside her sooner, but he continued puting another one and moving them slowly in and out, like he was fucking her with his hand.

"Fuck, Levi!" She cried out pulling his hair. "Don't stop! I'm almost..." He obeyed increasing his pace at the same time that he teased her clit with his thumb, and shortly she came. The dark haired man could feel the walls vigorously clenching his fingers and he thought it was almost as good as his own orgasms. When he looked to her, her entire body was shaking, with eyes closed and the mouth was open forming a little 'O', without making any sound.

 _'Damn! She is kind of cute.'_

Levi removed his fingers and watched her catch her breath back.

"Wow! This was amazing! You're really good in everything, huh?" She finally spoke again.

He kept with his typical blank face, but he couldn't help to feel a little proud of himself. It was very satisfying to know that it was actually him who made her feel that way.

She catched his face in her hands and brought him to a kiss. "Now, it's your time." Declared her, spreading her legs.

He pulled back a bit so he could take off his pants and shirt. Hanji watched him through all the process, it was like a private show for her. Despite his constant scowl, Levi was a very handsome man, but he also hid under his clothes an extremely worked body. He surely was a delight to her eyes.

 _'Damn, what abs! So glad I didn't take my glasses off!'_ She thought excitedly in anticipation.

Levi positioned himself between her legs, supporting his torso with one hand whilst the other one took his cock and tried to put it in her soaked opening. Seeing that he was having some difficulty, she guided him with her own hand to the right place - which made him frown even more than normal, he didn't want her help at least in this. He penetrated her slowly until she covered his full length, making her gasp.

"Fuck!" He roared between clenched jaws. _'She is so fucking tight!'_

Her inner muscle were squishing him so much that he needed all his focus not to spill himself into her already. But he couldn't, not yet. He still wanted to see her scream his name more. Wait, why was he thinking that?

When she began to swing her hips below him, it made him stop his thoughts. "Levi, do you wanna make me beg you to move?" She whined.

Only making a sound of disapproval, Levi decided to start acting. He left inside her almost completely, only to thrust filling her, repeating the procedure again and again. Hanji come back to moaning with each push he gave, which made him lightly smirk in contentment.

First he stroked her in a steady rhythm, then with a slow pace, making her feel more every sensation of his dick entering her pussy, driving her insane.

"Holy shit... Levi… So good!" She managed to say between his thrusts.

Without doubt he was the best fuck she'd ever had in her life, and she could easily let him take care of everything, but where was the fun in it? Hanji liked to take the lead once in a while, but what she really wanted was more control to make him cum. Then, she entwined her legs on his back and made them shift positions to be the one on top this time.

He made a disapproval face. As dominant as that man was, he wanted total control. But soon the brunette started to move, he took it back. Having her wiggling in his cock was beyond any feeling that he could expect in sex. The vision of her small breasts jiggling while she rode him was definitely helping too.

With a hard grip he picked up her hips and started thrusting widly, as deep as he could.

Not as much control like she wanted, but who cares? He was fucking her so wonderfully that she was beginning to believe that paradise existed, and she was there. _'How is this possible? This bastard's gonna make me cum again!'_ She thought incredulously.

Hanji's inside felt so good that Levi wished he would never need to leave it again, but he couldn't hold his orgasm much longer. So, he flipped them again. Grasping her already loose hair he kissed her passionately, while toying with her clit with his other hand, never fading his strokes.

The man was already at his limit when he felt her muscles tightening around him and her body convulsing beneath him, whilst she cried out his name once more. With two more pushes he finally filled her with his fluids as he released his own climax, groaning her name in her ear.

Yeah, he called her name. Not shitty glasses, not four-eyes, or any other "lovely" nickname he had to her. And that made Hanji think that maybe she had made him feel as good as he did to her.

The two remained in their positions, breathing hard for some air. His body was heavy on her, but she didn't care. As a matter of fact it was somehow comforting.

Not long afterward Levi got up and, for a moment, she thought he was going to leave her like that, without saying anything. But in fact he went to the private bathroom in her quarters, all the Squad Leaders had one. He took a while inside there, which she assumed he should be cleaning himself, being the clean freak he was.

Hanji was almost falling asleep, all that wine and sex exhaustion was starting catching on her, when Levi came back with a towel in his hand and silently began to wipe it between her legs. This startled her. Being as close to him as she was, she already knew that behind his cold behavior and harsh words he was actually a good person. But still, she did not expect him to be so kind to her. She felt her heart pound and her face heat.

"You're making a stupid face." Levi said.

"Am I? Hahaha... Maybe it's the alcohol." She tried to deceive him.

"Hmm." He dind't bite it, but he did not insist on it, just placed the towel on the bedside table and joined her in bed again.

"You gonna do something to avoid 'that' issue?" Levi asked facing her, resting his head on one hand.

Of course she got it. "Don't worry, I know some herbs that can be used to prevent conception."

Levi hummed again in response. A baby was the last thing they needed with this shit lives they had.

Without any more words he turned to the other side but before he could fall asleep, he felt Hanji glue her body into his own and puting her arm over him.

"What you're doing?"

"They call it spooning." She replied, as if he were an idiot not to know what it was. But he didn't say anything else and also didn't try to push her away. Let the damn woman do what she wanted, he was too tired for it.

In the morning, Levi woke up feeling great. That was his best sleep in a long long time.

He got up early to leave Hanji's room before anyone could see him. Without making any noise, he put on his clothes and before returning to his own room, he observed for a time the brunette sleeping peacefully. That idiot appeared to be cold, since she was with her naked body almost completely uncovered by the sheets. The captain took the blanket and properly covered her, gently not to wake her up. Then he left.

 **…**

The days went by and neither Hanji nor Levi talked about what happened again. In fact she was acting as if nothing had happened between them. He could not help but feel a little annoyed at this.

But probably that was fot the best. They had that night, and that was it. A one-night stand.

Well, at least that's what Levi thought at that time.

* * *

This is my first Levihan fic, but I'm working on a sequel and planning on doing more. If you liked it, follow me to see more.

Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.

Please leave your review! :)


End file.
